


Peter and Susan Receive A Mysterious Summons

by TrisB



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: Prince Caspian, Canon Insert, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter clasped Susan's hand (even the biggest of siblings do in Narnia, and hug whenever they want to) and said to reassure her, "It's all right, Su. We're still together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter and Susan Receive A Mysterious Summons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bantha fodder (banthafodder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banthafodder/gifts).



The days following the Telmarine defeat were busy, but delightful, like at the beginning of summer when your holidays have just begun and you stay up past ten every night, wild to enjoy each moment. Miraz's castle was raided for beautiful things, and the Dwarfs cooked delicious food at every meal — fried falcon eggs, sweet bread, and various mulled items I shan't describe, since envy is ugly on anyone.

One morning after a particularly savoury breakfast, Aslan approached the children, who sat in royal clothes chatting with Reepicheep. "Come Peter, come Susan," he said, and looked a bit sad, though kind.

"What is it, Aslan?" Peter asked, helping his sister up. Edmund and Lucy immediately tried to follow, and asked if they could go too.

"Stay, little ones," he said to them, and nodded to the High King and Queen. "I must speak with these two alone."

Peter clasped Susan's hand (even the biggest of siblings do in Narnia, and hug whenever they want to) and said to reassure her, "It's all right, Su. We're still together."

Susan eyed Aslan as he padded along, leading to an empty glade. "Together," she repeated and smiled, braver than she felt.


End file.
